Yukishiro Honoka
Yukishiro Honoka ist eine der Hauptfiguren aus der Serie Futari wa Pretty Cure. Ihr PreCure ego ist Cure White ( キュアホワイト Kyuahowaito ). Obwohl sie zunächst nicht einmal von ihrer Existenz wusste, wurde Honoka schließlich die beste Freundin von Misumi Nagisa. Honoka ist ein sanftes, Verständnisvolles Mädchen, das immer erst an andere denkt.Sie ist sehr intelligent, wird auch von ihren Mitschülerinnen;"Königin des Wissens, Königin der Intelligenz oder Königin der Weisheit" genannt. Allerdings, kann Honoka auch streng sein und wenn sie denkt, dass jemand seine Arbeit nicht komplett fertig hat, zwingt sie dem es zu tun. Sie tut dies jedoch nur, weil sie ich um die anderen kümmert. Obwohl sie von fast jedem Jungen aus der "gemocht" wird, interessiert sie das wenig. Sie hat aber gezeigt, dass sie ein paar Jungs etwas mag, wie ihren Freund aus Kindheitstagen; Fujimura Shougo und Kiriya den neuem Jungen an der Schule, dem sie geholfen hat, die Gefühle der anderen zu verstehen. History Futari wa PreCure kommt später Futari wa PreCure Max Heart kommt später Cure White thumb|White in Futari wa PreCure "Beschützerin des Lichts, ich bin Cure White" 光の使者、キュアホワイト！ "Hikari no shisha, Kyuahowaito!" Cure White ist Honokas Pretty Cure ego und sie stellt sich selbst als Beschützerin des Lichts vor. Genauso wie Cure Black.Da Cure Black die Stärkere im Duo ist, verwendet Cure Weiß Agilität und Intelligenz, um den Feind zu überraschen, in der Regel mit einem Kick. Jedoch ist sie in der Lage, konzentriert auf ihre Kraft, in nur einem Move einen gigantischen Zakene zu Boden zuwerfen. Manchmal dreht sie sich um ihre Attacken stärker zu machen, dies macht sie auch um Objekten auszuweichen, die von Gegnern geworfen werden. Als Cure White, wird sie ernster und stärker. Und sie hat dann auch einen stärkeren Willen.Zusammen mit Cure Black, kann sie die Attacken; Maromrstrahl und Regenbogentherapie''ausführen.Später, wenn die beiden mehr Kraft von den ''Rainbow Bracelets, von Pollun, erhalten haben, können sie eine neue Attacke ausführen. Welche Regenbogenorkan heißt, was White stärker werden lässt. Es wird auch gezeigt, das Cure White nicht all zulange in der Dunkelheit bleiben kann. Gezeigt worden ist es, als die Seeds of Darkness White entführen. Je länger sie in der Dunkelheit ist, umso mehr, verschwindet ihr Körper und wird selbst zur Dunkelheit. thumb|leftIn Max Heart, ist die Attacke der Cures stärker und heißt Marble Screw Max. Und später dann noch Marble Screw Marx Sparkle, mit den Sparke Bracelets. Zusammen mit Shiny Luminous, können sie auch noch die''Extreme Luminario'' Attacke ausführen, welche in der letzten und finalen Folge zu Extreme Lominario Max wird. Golden Power thumb Im ersten Film von Max Heart, Cure White, zusammen mit Cure Black und Shiny Louminous, erhält eine upgradete Version ihrer Outfits, dank der Kraft von dem Diamond Line accessories von der Königin des Garden of Hope. Mit dieser Kraft, wurde ihr Outfit golden, ihre Ohrringe und andere kleine Herzen an ihren Klamotten, wurden zu Diamanten.Diese Form wurde nach dem Film nicht mehr gezeigt, wahrscheinlich, weil erst die Kraft des Accessiores aktiviert werden muss und die Cures nicht mehr den Garden of Hope besuchen können. Power of the Phoenix kommt später Verwandlung Magisches Farbenspiel - Honoka verwandelt sich mit Nagisa. Sie kann sich nur dann verwandeln, wenn Nagisa bei ihr ist. Triva *Honokas Blutgruppe ist B *Cure White ist die erste Cure, die Schmuck in den Haaren hat. *Cure White ist die erste Cure, die auch schon vor der Verwandlung lange Haare hat. Nach ihr Folgen; Mai, Urara,Karen, Miki, Setsuna, Tsubomi, Erika, Yuri, Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Miyuki, Nao, Reika , Rikka und Arisu. *Honokas Geburtstag ist am 4. April *White hat die dunkelste Haarfarbe *Sie ist die erste, die ein einzel Kind ist. *Cure White ist die erste Cure, dessen Theme Farbe Weiß ist Gallery Honoka&whiteFwPC.jpg|Honoka&Cure White in Futari wa Pretty Cure. WhiteMH.jpg|Cure White in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Supercurewhite.jpg|Super Cure White in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. WhiteMHmoviecasual.jpg|Honoka in casual clothes in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie. Honoka.dreamlive.png|Cure White's GoGo Dream Live pose Pretty_Cure_All_Stars_DX_-Cure_White.jpg|Cure White from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! Toei_-_Cure_White_(ALL_STARS_2).jpg|Cure White from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! Ieritywkjijryhe.jpg|Cure White from Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. 212px-Deluxe50.jpg|Cure White from Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. 640px-Chara_mh_chara_02.png|Cure White from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. Newstagewhite.jpg|Cure White from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. Kategorie:Futari wa Pretty Cure Kategorie:Pretty Cure Max Heart Kategorie:All Stars New Stage Kategorie:All Stars DX 1 Kategorie:PreCure All Stars New Stage 2